Flying Without Wings
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: A man comes to the Aoiya one evening to challenge Misao for the title of Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Who is he, and what does he want? Aoshi goes back to the Aoiya to find out that Misao isn't back yet. Where is she! [Discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

Hiya!!! *waves* if you can't tell by now, I'm obsessed with Aoshi/Misao fanfiction. In my book, there'll never be enough of it!! ^.~ Now, as many people know, I've written a *lot* of fanfiction.......but.......they were all romance/humor, or angst/romance......er.......I've never written an Action/Adventure/Romance story before. *grins sheepishly* I hope I can pull it off! I want this fic to have a lot of action, and a lot of subtle romance.......like my Inuyasha fic, "I'll Always Love You". ^-^ Well, read and enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Aoshi hasn't been back from the temple yet......." Okon whispered to Omasu.  
  
"Yes, well.......he missed his dinner too......." Omasu whispered back.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' about?" Misao asked loudly, scaring Omasu half to death.  
  
"Er.......nothing Misao-chan......." she grinned, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "We were just thinking that-"  
  
"You should take Aoshi his dinner. He hasn't come back yet," Okon finished quickly.  
  
"Um, okay," Misao said uncertainly. "Where's it at?"  
  
"Over there," Okon pointed, and Misao went to fetch the tray.  
  
"They'll hook up eventually......." Omasu grinned, and gave Okon a high- five.  
  
"If you two are scheming something......." Misao warned on her way out the door. "I'll kill both of you."  
  
"Oh don't worry!" Okon grinned evilly. "We're not planning anything!"  
  
".......yet......."  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
His head barely turned to acknowledge her. She sighed inwardly. She'd been bringing tea and stuff to the temple for a long time, yet he still withdrew into himself.  
  
"Okon and Omasu sent you dinner," she answered simply. There was no point in talking excessively, because it would all be falling on deaf ears.  
  
"Good."  
  
"How long are you going to be here Aoshi-sama?" she asked. "Everyone's worried about you. You're here before sunrise, and long after sunset."  
  
"As long as it takes," he answered, and turned his head to stare at the wall.  
  
"Oh. Gomen ne......." she apologized, and bowed slightly. "For disturbing you." She turned and left, muttering one last thing before she disappeared around the corner. "Don't forget to bring the tray back with you when you return."  
  
Aoshi sat alone. He was always alone, it seemed. Not that it mattered though. He was glad that Misao had brought him dinner. He was getting rather hungry anyway. There was a cup of tea on the tray, and he watched the steam curl above the rim.  
  
Tea kept you awake. It kept you alert, and it gave you a short boost of caffeine. He supposed that was why he drank it so much.  
  
He ate his dinner slowly, and pushed the tray away from him. He was planning to stay most of the night anyway. He'd probably return after midnight again.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Misao walked home slowly. She wasn't in a hurry, but.......she sure was tired. Yawning, she covered her mouth with one of her hands. She'd been training longer hours in the last few months because she hadn't had anything better to do.  
  
Besides, she didn't want her 'friends' Okon and Omasu trying to stuff her into a kimono any time soon. Aoshi-sama didn't seem to care what she wore, so why should she?  
  
It was past nine o'clock, but the sun was just sinking in the west. She looked at the forest to her right and decided to walk through the shaded area. It was rather hot too. Taking the darkened path, she watched the road ahead of her. Well, there wasn't really a road.......it reminded her of when she first met Himura.  
  
The woods, how she chased him.......and then the cliff. She was glad that Himura had saved her back there. Most other men would have left her to her fate. She had been just a *little* bit annoying. Well, a *lot*.  
  
She matured a little in the year she'd been back. She was now 17 years old, but she felt the same as she did a year ago. She'd tried to give the title of Okashira back to Aoshi-sama, but he'd declined saying that 'he was still unworthy and not ready to accept it'. In other words, he still felt guilty about Hannya and the others. Not to mention what he'd done to Okina.  
  
Didn't he understand that they'd forgiven him a long time ago?  
  
She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even see the man standing in front of her until she almost crashed into him.  
  
"Eh?" she wondered, looking up. "Who're you?"  
  
"Insumi......." he answered slowly. He looked to be in his mid-late 20's, and had dark brown hair pulled back.  
  
"Oh. Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, could you tell me where the leader of the Oniwabanshuu is?"  
  
"That's me," she answered quietly. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
His eyes widened. "You? The leader of the Oniwabanshuu? What's the matter with them.......did they lose so many men they had to rely on a little girl?"  
  
Misao struggled to keep her temper under control. "I've been the leader for over a year now. What, do you have a problem with women leaders?"  
  
"So, everyone really must have died!" he laughed. "Even Shikijou would have been a better leader than you!"  
  
"How would you know?!" she snapped. "He DIED. Over a year ago. Yes, most everyone's gone."  
  
"Even Aoshi?"  
  
Misao stopped mid-rant. "No, he's still here."  
  
"Then why isn't HE the leader?"  
  
"He declined," she answered simply.  
  
"Why, is it because he betrayed the Oniwabanshuu?"  
  
"Shut up." Misao's eyes narrowed and she glared at the man across from her.  
  
"I always thought he'd do something like that. That guy's always had some serious emotional problems." He looked at Misao and smirked.  
  
"Leave Aoshi-sama alone!"  
  
"Why do you call his name with such honor?" Insumi growled. "He was a terrible leader. Just look at the Oniwabanshuu now! A CHILD for a leader!"  
  
"I'm *not* a child!"  
  
"So I see......." His eyes traveled downward, and Misao's eyes burned a hole through his head.  
  
"Stop it you sicko!" she yelled. "Just tell me why you wanted to see me!"  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to *see* the leader, I said I wanted to know where they *were*......."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Well, since you're the Okashira.......I challenge you for title of Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We'll fight. The winner gets to lead the Oniwabanshuu. It's easy."  
  
"You won't win," she informed him.  
  
"That's what you think Misao Makimachi, that's what you think."  
  
"How'd you know my-"  
  
"Let's just say that your grandfather and I didn't really get along......." he smirked, and drew a sword from the sheath at his side.  
  
"Fine! I'll beat you. In fact, because you're so nasty, I think I'll kill you!" Misao declared, taking a fighting stance.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Aoshi's feet pounded softly on the dirt road back to the Aoiya. He was tired. It was long past midnight, and he knew that if he were to go back to the temple the next day, he'd have to get some sleep.  
  
When he neared the Aoiya, his eyebrows rode in surprise. The lights were still on. That was certainly strange. Were they waiting up for him?  
  
He slid open the shoji and took in the scene before him. Okon and Omasu were wringing their hands together, and Okina looked like someone had stolen the last rice ball. Shiro and Kuro looked at Aoshi expectantly, as if he were bringing home something for them.  
  
"Where is she?" Okon asked, looking behind Aoshi.  
  
"Yeah, she's with you right?"  
  
"Pardon?" Aoshi asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh dear," Okina sighed.  
  
"It's Misao-chan," Omasu told him.  
  
"She hasn't come back yet," Kuro said.  
  
"We thought she was with you. We should have known she wouldn't stay up this late!"  
  
So much for getting a few hours' sleep.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Hiya, this was the end of chapter 1. I just realized how stupid this is. Why am I posting it? I honestly don't know. This writing style is terrible compared to most of the rest of my fics. *silently cries*  
  
AHHHH Where's Misao!? Will she DIE?! *yeah right* the story just started. I wouldn't kill her off yet. Will Aoshi FIND HER?! Will Aoshi smile? Huh?  
  
Anyway, this fic is starting out dumb, but next chapter you'll get to find out......dumduhduhdum! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MISAO!  
  
Review please!  
  
~Okashira Misao 


	2. Chapter2

Wow, I can't believe anyone actually read this....... ^______^ Thanks! ^.~ This little kitty is very happy! *beams* I still don't see what's so great about this....... Personally, I think it sounds stupid. But then again, no matter how many times you read the 'oh no, a poor helpless damsel in distress' scenario, you never get tired of it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review at the end! ^__^  
  
Oh, and just so you know....... I came up with the title for this fic.......at the last second. I typed it up, and realized I didn't have a title. *slaps forehead* But that's okay, because I just made up a title on the spot. ^_^  
  
Flying Without Wings  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Insumi was harder to beat then she'd thought. In fact.......she didn't think she could beat him at all anymore.  
  
Misao panted lightly from across the clearing. The forest wasn't really her choice scenario for a battle, but maybe she would have the advantage. She pulled out half of her kunai and got in position to throw them at Insumi.  
  
Just as the kunai swished past, he twisted out of the way, and didn't even get a scratch. She pulled out some more, and threw them as well. All she managed to do was rip a little hole in the man's clothes.  
  
She growled with frustration.  
  
"Oh, is the weasel upset?" Insumi wondered aloud.  
  
She glared at him. "Shut up."  
  
"I heard all about your nickname Misao, everyone probably knows it by now."  
  
"Be quiet!" she yelled, and decided that she'd have to resort to kempo. She just hoped she was good enough at it to beat the guy.  
  
She sent a kick towards his face, but he grabbed her ankle and flipped her over his shoulder onto the ground. It hurt, but she jumped up and started a barrage of kicks and punches, most of which were aimed at his face.  
  
But he blocked all of them.  
  
"Is *that* kempo?" he taunted. "It looks to me like child's play......."  
  
Misao didn't speak. She'd probably just mess up and get beaten. So she kept her mouth shut and tried to ignore what Insumi was saying.  
  
Tried.  
  
She'd been tired before, from training too much every day, and not getting enough sleep. But....... this fight sure was draining a lot of energy from her. But she couldn't stop. And it wasn't fair that he was blocking all of her kicks.......  
  
She sent her knee into his stomach, and for once, the annoying man didn't block it. She felt momentarily happy that she'd actually hit him, but that was for only a second.  
  
"Bitch!" he yelled, and grabbed her neck with the hand not holding the sword. "That frickin' hurt!" He threw her onto the ground and positioned his sword at her throat. "You've wasted all your energy on the offensive. Now, what are you gonna do now that you've got no energy left to defend with?"  
  
Misao gulped. Well.......he was right. Geez, where was her Aoshi-sama when she needed him? Obviously not here. Oh well, she'd gotten herself into this mess, and she'd have to get herself out. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, but her lids snapped open again when she felt a sharp pain in her neck.  
  
She looked down and saw three narrow slits on her neck. They weren't deep enough to kill, just deep enough to draw blood and to really sting. She glared up at him and did the only thing she could do.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Wha?" he asked, backing up a step. That had to have been the most childish thing he'd ever seen.  
  
That was what she needed. She leapt up and swept her feet around his legs, knocking him off balance. She started a half-hearted attempt at some kicks and punches, but she'd really used most of her energy already.  
  
Four or five punches landed, and she noticed with a short burst of pride that Insumi would have on heck of a black eye the next morning.  
  
He swung his sword in a large arc, and she twisted out of the way- but not enough. A smooth ripping sound revealed that one of her legs now had a large gash in it, and the wrappings on her legs and feet were gone. As well as her shoes.  
  
"You know, it's not safe to walk around in the forest without shoes on......." he smirked, and she backed up only to trip over a tree root.  
  
He swung his sword downwards and she rolled out of the way.......right into a thorn bush. She yelped but stood up quickly anyway. She could deal with it.  
  
Right?  
  
While the man was once in front of her, now he was behind. He grabbed onto her long braid and yanked her backwards. 'Great,' she thought. 'Now my hair's being used against me.......'  
  
Using her braid, he swung her into a tree and started an assault with her only half-heartedly blocking his attacks. And the ones she did block left bruises wherever they hit. The armguards/gloves covering her forearms were taken off with two slices of his sword.  
  
That sure was strange.  
  
She found herself pushed up against a tree once again, only this time, there was a sword stuck a few inches deep into her stomach. One of her hands went behind her to curl against the rough bark of the tree behind her back.  
  
It really did hurt.  
  
One of his hands gripped her throat, holding her in place, while he started to move the sword horizontally across her stomach.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt tears leak out from under her lashes. She tried to stop them from falling, but she failed. She was a miserable failure for a leader. Not only could she not beat this guy, she was *crying* over a little pain.  
  
Her Aoshi-sama wouldn't ever do something like that. Something so.......childish. She really was a child, wasn't she?  
  
Just then, her fist clenched around something smooth and familiar. One of her kunai....... Inside, she smiled. Even if she couldn't beat this guy, she might be able to get away. Maybe.  
  
He pulled the sword out, and she swallowed hard. She was going to have to hurry....... before she passed out. She took the kunai with her when she fell to the ground, and when he swung around to swing his sword again, she used the kunai like a small dagger and stabbed him. And she kept stabbing him. Wherever she could reach, there was a hole in the man.  
  
He slammed the hilt of his sword into her jaw, and her head snapped back, but she didn't lose consciousness. He punched her in the stomach where her newest wound was, and then proceeded to do as much damage to her as he could do with their fists within twenty minutes.  
  
Which was a lot.  
  
She wished she could pass out. But fate just wasn't with her.  
  
Blood soaked through her clothes and onto the ground, and even from her mouth. Her breathing was heavy, labored, and with every breath she took, she was one step closer to black nothingness.  
  
"Damn," Insumi grinned. "If this is all the Oniwabanshuu's leader is made of, they must be a really pitiful group. I guess I've won, huh weasel? Any last words?"  
  
"You.......still have to.......beat Aoshi.......sa.......ma......." she panted.  
  
He smirked. "He's not that strong. You thought you were, and look how weak you really are! It's pitiful. And you still call him 'sama'. I think it's sickening. That emotionless traitor doesn't deserve any honorific."  
  
".......shut up......." she gasped.  
  
"You're telling *me* to shut up? Miss-I-can-barely-talk-I'm-so-weak. I think I know who shouldn't be talking. I can't believe you even defend that weakling Aoshi."  
  
".......leave him.......alone......."  
  
"Aw, do you have a CRUSH on him? How childish. He'll never like you, little girl. You're too juvenile and immature for such an emotionless ice block."  
  
"............."  
  
"So you don't deny it's a crush? Or are you too weak to speak little girl?"  
  
"Fuck off......." she spat, her voice getting quiet.  
  
"What?! No girl ever talks to me like that and gets away with it!"  
  
And she fell from the tree and onto the ground with gashes covering her back. Her clothes were ripped, and the bindings binding her chest were sliced open. Her eyes rolled up into her head just as her body hit the ground.  
  
"Serves the kid right," Insumi muttered, and went around to each of the trees to retrieve Misao's kunai. He wouldn't kill her.......yet. He wanted Aoshi to see this. Maybe the ice cube could feel some emotion after all.  
  
He couldn't believe that Misao Makimachi was so weak. Her grandfather- her real one- was a very strong man. So why was his granddaughter so weak? He shook his head and yanked out another kunai.  
  
But what was the hardest to believe was that Aoshi had someone who actually liked him. Insumi wasn't stupid. Misao didn't just have some silly infatuation with the tall man. She was really in love with him.  
  
How could anyone like that murderous bastard of a.......traitor?  
  
But he was sure going to have some fun making the man squirm. He knew that Aoshi had to have *some* kind of feeling for Misao Makimachi, otherwise, he would have told her to leave him alone a long time ago.  
  
He smirked. Now he had all of her kunai in his possession. Oh yes, this would sure be some fun.......  
  
He dragged her light body over to a big tree right in the middle of the forest and hauled her in the air as high as he could. She couldn't weigh over 100 lbs. He took out a kunai and stabbed it into her clothing beside her waist. He put one on either side, one on each side of her neck- through the collar of her ninja uniform- one under each foot, one on each side of her thighs- for both legs- and one under each of her arms.  
  
With the few extra, he just scattered them around her to keep her pinned up. Then he grinned, surveying his work. When little Misao didn't return to the Aoiya that afternoon, they'd certainly get worried.  
  
But they'd think she was still with her 'precious Aoshi-sama' and so they'd wait up for her. Wouldn't that just be too bad? Then they'd all search for her, and eventually find this wonderful scene.  
  
He smirked. It was perfect.  
  
He left the clearing with his sword swung over his back, but not before he wiped all of the blood off on Misao's face.  
  
A figure stood in the shadows and cringed lightly. But he kept up the smile. That would have to have hurt. And very badly at that. Not that it was any of his concern. Misao Makimachi wasn't his protégé. She was Shinormori-san's, and she would stay that way.  
  
She did need a little help. But he wasn't going to take a chance at being caught hanging around Shinomori Aoshi's girl. Hell no. He didn't need the *real* Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu on his tail for the rest of his life.  
  
But maybe he could still help out a little. He could tell maybe Okon or Omasu or someone where she was.  
  
And so, Soujirou Seta set out to see what could be done.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
The search was on. Omasu and Okon walked side by side down the road. Kuro and Shiro were searching together, and Aoshi was by himself, and Okina stayed at home in case she returned.  
  
"Oh, I sure hope she wasn't attacked or something......." Omasu worried.  
  
"Don't talk like that. Maybe she's at the training hall or something. She's been training an awful lot lately."  
  
"And losing weight too. Did you notice?"  
  
"Yes, actually.......I did." Omasu looked at Okon worriedly. "What if she just trained too hard and passed out?"  
  
"That's why Shiro and Kuro are checking there. Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe just tired," Okon assured.  
  
"Oh, I sure hope so......." Omasu sighed.  
  
"I know where the one you're searching for is......."  
  
A voice came from the trees, and Okon and Omasu looked up to see a dark- haired youth lounging in the branches.  
  
"What?" Okon asked.  
  
"I know where Misao is."  
  
"Well, tell us! Where is she?! Is she all right?!" Omasu asked hurriedly.  
  
He shook his head. "I suggest you send Shinomori-san after her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see when he brings her back to the Aoiya."  
  
"Well, I'll stay here Okon, and you go to fetch Aoshi-san."  
  
"Okay," Okon agreed, and dashed off to find Aoshi.  
  
"So, why can't we see her?"  
  
"It's......not something you should see......." he sighed.  
  
"So she's really messed up?" Omasu sighed.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you go to get Aoshi-san yourself?" she questioned.  
  
"He.......doesn't like me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I used to serve Shishio. That's why."  
  
"So? That's over and done with. You don't serve him now, do you?"  
  
"No. But Shinomori-san still dislikes me greatly. Besides, I don't need him thinking that I was the one who messed her up."  
  
"What's your name?" she asked. "I won't tell Aoshi-san that you were here. I just want to know, so I can tell Misao. She is alive, isn't she?"  
  
"She is," he confirmed. "I'm Soujirou Seta. Misao-san is that way. Send Aoshi-san in that direction."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good." He leapt from the tree and disappeared off into the distance. But he would watch from afar.  
  
"I sure hope nothing too bad's happened to Misao-chan," Omasu sighed.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
End of chapter 2. Now you know what happened to poor Misao-chan. *Wahhh* -_-* Yeah, it's pretty lame. But hey, I never claimed to know how to write fight scenes. Lol.......  
  
Anywayz, if you want a next chapter, please review!! *giggle* I'd love it a lot! BTW, I'm not sure what Soujirou calls Aoshi, so I'm using Shinomori- san. (Mr. Shinomori). ?? Whatever. And I've read that Aoshi really doesn't like Soujirou but I'm not sure. Can someone clear it up for me please?  
  
Thank you! ^.~  
  
~~Okashira Misao  
  
Personalies:  
  
Rin the Kitsune:: Thank you! *beams* I'm glad you like it! I usually type up new chapters for several fics at once, and then post them all.  
  
Bee:: Thanks!  
  
Len:: I try to update at least once a week, sometimes twice. I guess it depends on how much I like the story. This one's okay, so I've written the 2nd chapter. ^_^  
  
Tani Gesakusha:: Okay, I'll take your word for it. ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Christina-chan:: I guess that means you like my fics? A/M are the best couple ever! I just got sick of writing/reading Kenshin/Kaoru... -__-* if you know what I mean! Lol...  
  
Hanyou Gohan:: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you review this chapter too! Lol, tell Videl I said CONGRATULATIONS! Yeah, it's embarrassing the 1st time, but it's the 1st step towards being a woman!! *nods* Teehee? What are you on, drugs? Just kidding. Goodbye Hanyou Gohan Himura the Battousai! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3POOR AOSHI!

Oh my, someone actually read this. And you must be reading it too, or you wouldn't be reading this as I type.......er.......yeah.......whatever. I tried to put as much action in here as I could! *wink* Er.......maybe not action.......*giggle* Romance? Aww......  
  
Oh, and is it KEMPO or KENPO.......*ish confused*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Aoshi's eyebrow lifted. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno, some guy came by and said that he knew where Misao-chan was. But he wouldn't let us go to her. He said we'd have to get you."  
  
In that case, Aoshi decided, it was either a trap, or Misao was so messed up that the man didn't want a woman to see it.  
  
They met Omasu where Okon had left her, and the young woman stood leaning against the tree trunk wringing her hands. "He's gone," she said. "But he told me that she was in that direction."  
  
She pointed off into the woods, and Aoshi started in the indicated direction.  
  
"Go home," he told Okon and Omasu. "And send Kuro and Shiro back as well."  
  
They nodded and took off at a run, leaving Aoshi alone.  
  
He didn't think twice. He immediately set forth into the woods where Misao supposedly was. He was worried- well- a little beyond that. It was dark, past midnight, and Misao was missing. If someone had hurt her.......  
  
His fist clenched tightly. But they had better not have done anything .......worse. He refused to even THINK about the other possibilities. His white and yellow trenchcoat rustled as he walked, and after he'd walked for awhile, his nose crinkled up just the slightest.  
  
Blood.......  
  
He hated the smell. Wait a minute! Blood?! He started forward more quickly. That blood could be Misao's.......  
  
He burst into a small clearing and immediately saw Misao. Time seemed to stop as he took in what was in front of his eyes. And for the first time in a long time, Aoshi Shinomori showed emotion.  
  
His eyes went wide with shock, and his jaw clenched tightly. Was this some kind of sick joke?  
  
The signs of a scuffle were visible, and also, the outcome of the fight was visible as well....... His heart nearly shattered at the state she was in. Was she even alive? He rushed forward and immediately checked for a pulse.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped him.  
  
She was alive.......  
  
But barely.  
  
He yanked of his trenchcoat and laid it out on the grass, inside-up. He could NOT let anyone see her like this. It would be terrible for the other's to see, but also.......a wound to her pride.  
  
He nearly burst at seeing her kunai embedded into the tree around her, holding her up. He slowly lowered her to the ground, being mindful of her many injuries. Settling her on his trenchcoat, he picked off a small white piece of folded paper with his name on it.  
  
Whatever bastard had done this to Misao had written a note to him.  
  
Aoshi,  
  
Hey bastard. SHE'S the Okashira? I beat her too quickly. I'm guessing that by the time you find this little broad, she'll either be dead, or hanging from that tree for six or seven hours. Ha! If she ever wakes up, tell her that I loved the look on her face when I pulled my sword out of her stomach. It was priceless. I didn't go too deep though. I didn't want her innards spilling on the ground.  
  
Anyway, you traitor, she said I have to fight you to win leadership. I think you'd be proud to know that she defended you until I finally knocked her out. She wouldn't faint until the very end. Oh how sad.  
  
She was very rude. So I gave her what she deserves. But hey, at least you both have something in common now! You've both failed the Oniwabanshuu. What a pity! Well, I look forward to fighting the little broad again. Unless of course, you're willing to take her place?  
  
-Someone who hates you  
  
Aoshi growled under his breath and put the stupid letter in his pocket. There was no way in HELL he was letting Misao fight that guy again. He would fight in her place, of course.  
  
He had SOME honor.  
  
He glanced down at the girl- no- young woman lying on his coat. His coat dwarfed her, swallowed her. She was so tiny.......and he'd never even thought about it. Her genki smile always seemed to make up for her stature. But he wouldn't call her little.  
  
Short and sweet.  
  
He nodded mentally. Yes, she was short and sweet. Always trying to help someone, and always smiling about everything. He folded the bottom half of his coat over her body, and tucked it under her chin. She would have looked peacefully asleep, except for the blood smeared across her face and the corner of her mouth.  
  
Then he rolled each side of the trenchcoat around her, wrapping her up securely. She looked so fragile like that. Her face pale and her eyes closed in unconsciousness. He didn't have time to be angry. He had to get her to the Aoiya, and he had to send Omasu or Okon- perhaps both- after a doctor.  
  
He gently picked up the fragile bundle and cradled her against him. She was already bleeding bad enough- he didn't want to injure her any further.  
  
He held her just like a baby. If Misao was awake, she'd probably try to hit him for it, but.......he didn't have a choice. And he started off for the Aoiya.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was awake when he returned. Omasu and Okon looked like they were both going to faint from too much worrying, and Aoshi sent the two of them after a doctor. He'd used a corner of his trenchcoat to hide her face. He didn't want any of the Oniwabanshuu to see the blood. If Omasu and Okon fainted, he'd have to send Kuro and Shiro after a doctor.  
  
And he needed them to start a fire to boil water on.  
  
"Okina," he ordered, turning into Misao's room.  
  
Okina followed quickly.  
  
Misao's room was spotless. And Aoshi was slightly surprised. She was such a genki girl that it was amazing that her room was clean.  
  
Okina slid the shoji shut behind him, and Aoshi set Misao down on her futon- still in his coat. He unwrapped the coat to reveal her blood-spattered body to Okina.  
  
"Who did this to my pretty Misao-chan?!" the old man said, outraged.  
  
"I'm not sure," Aoshi told him. "But right now, I have to tend to her. It will take Okon and Omasu at least half-an-hour before they get the doctor."  
  
"And they're going to want to see her when they get back......." Okina finished. "Yes, we'd better get her cleaned up."  
  
"I'm going to do it," Aoshi firmly told the old man. "Get me some clean rags and some hot water. And do it quickly. Most of the blood is dried as it is."  
  
While Okina ran to fetch the needed items, Aoshi looked over her injuries.  
  
He started with her leg. It was bad, but a few stitches would probably have it in fine shape again. He lifted her up, supporting her neck -and scowling at the bruises on her skin- to check on her back.  
  
Three long cuts ran down her back in different directions, and a fourth was small on her side. They wouldn't need stitched up, because they weren't deep enough, but.......they were still pretty serious.  
  
After he laid her gently back onto his coat-and the futon- he decided to check on the wound that scared him the most. Her stomach.  
  
He ripped the bottom of her shirt off carefully. He wasn't stupid. He was aware that the bandages that had previously bound her chest weren't there anymore, having been cut off from the back. So he only tore off enough of her shirt so he could see her injury. Her shorts could stay in place. The fabric wasn't ripped to show an injury.  
  
His eyes lowered when he saw the deep gash on her stomach. It didn't look good. It would most definitely need stitches. The sword had gone down pretty deep in her skin, but thankfully, not deep enough to cut any vital organs.  
  
Whoever had done this to her was going to pay.  
  
Of that much, he was certain.  
  
He reached up and felt her forehead. It was hot- but not too much. She had a slight fever. He noticed the bruises on her neck and frowned. He was NOT happy about them. Not in the least bit.  
  
Okina rushed back with a kettle of steaming water and several old clean rags. Aoshi glared at him once, and the old man left quickly. Okina knew that Aoshi wouldn't do anything bad. He had his morals after all.  
  
After the shoji shut, Aoshi lit a few more candles. He'd need them to see all the blood. He started on her legs, cleaning off the blood in the hot water. He washed around her leg-wound because he didn't want to accidentally rub her skin wrong and hurt her.  
  
Next, he cleaned her arms. For the most part, there were only minor scrapes, cuts, and bruises, but there was one small slice that was still bleeding. He wiped it off as quickly as possible, and Misao only shifted slightly in her sleep.  
  
After that, he washed her neck gently. The bruises were darkened, and Aoshi hated it. Her face, amazingly, wasn't too bad, except for the large bruise on her jaw. He trailed the rag lightly over her chin and jawbone, just to take the dirt off, but her head flinched away.  
  
He could feel his eyes harden. Then he washed off her forehead, eyelids, nose, and the sides of her face.  
  
After all that was squeaky clean (except for the darkened bruises), he pulled her up against him, leaning her slightly foreword so he could reach her back. He held her with one arm while he tenderly washed away the grime sticking to her back-wounds.  
  
He tried NOT to hurt her, but every time the warm rag swabbed over the sword-cuts, she squirmed and whimpered in distress. But he couldn't stop, so with the hand he was holding her up with, he moved his thumb across her arm lightly. Usually, it seemed to calm her down.  
  
He had been hoping that the doctor would have arrived by then, but it looked as if he would be the one to wash out her stomach wound and her leg wound. He was NOT looking foreword to it.  
  
Lying her back down on his coat, he grabbed a new rag and dunked it into the steaming water. After it'd been wrung out, he dabbed around the edges of her leg wound. There was still some dirt inside of the wound, and he sighed heavily. He'd have to make this quick.  
  
He swiftly pressed the warm rag into the open wound and pulled it away. He felt a pang of.......was it guilt?- when she moaned in pain and tried to move her leg away from him.  
  
He looked closer at the wound and noticed a little bit more dirt. He felt guilty about having to do it again, but.......he didn't really have a choice. He rinsed out the rag and pressed it against the wound a little harder- to pick up the dirt- and pulled it away. He heard her breath hitch in her throat, and he quickly- for some reason unknown to him- set his hand on top of hers.  
  
She calmed instantly, as if she knew WHO was there.  
  
Inwardly, he smiled.  
  
Next though, was her stomach. He cringed at the amount of dirt in the very open wound. They would be extremely lucky if it didn't get infected.  
  
He got ANOTHER rag and dunked it in the now-warm water. First, he cleaned the edges of the wound, and then he dunked it in and scraped up the harmful particles of dirt, grass, and the occasional pebble.  
  
He held onto her hand with one of his while he cleaned out the wound. He was lucky she hadn't awakened.  
  
Then it would hurt twice as much, and instead of moaning in pain, she'd be screaming.  
  
He repeated it seven times over, and each time, less and less dirt remained.  
  
But every time the rag touched the open wound, she twisted her head, and moaned in pain. And he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. It worked too.  
  
He didn't know exactly WHY he'd done that. He just had. Instinct maybe. Or, maybe because he'd known Misao as a child, and whenever she got a scrape or a bump, she'd come crying to him for comfort. And somehow, he'd always managed to make her smile again.  
  
But what had he done?  
  
He didn't even remember.......  
  
After the wounds were disinfected and cleansed, he remembered his coat. He didn't care that it had blood on it, it could be washed-or, if the blood stained it- replaced. He knew that she would need something underneath her to cushion her injured back....... He stood up and swiftly walked down the hall to his own room. Searching through his belongings, he found a summer yukata and a thick one he wore for winter.  
  
Setting them aside for a moment, he found another summer yukata and slid off his other clothes for the cooler material. Tying the sash, he picked up the two other yukata's.  
  
He brought them both back to her room. He was tall. Very, very tall, and much taller than her. He moved the trenchcoat-with her on it still- and folded his winter yukata to cover the futon. It covered the futon twice- over, and, he hoped, it would provide a soft enough surface so her back wouldn't hurt when she laid on it.  
  
He picked her up and settled her onto the softer bedding, but she still clung to his coat-sleeve. He sighed and pried it away from her face. She had a death-grip on it. Wait.......he shook his head. He couldn't use words like THAT!  
  
His summer yukata lay folded beside him. He would wait for Okon and Omasu to arrive with the doctor. Before the doctor came in, he would need for Omasu to do some things for Misao.  
  
So, he watched Misao sleep while he waited. He'd always wanted to do it, but, of course, sneaking into her room in the middle of the night wouldn't be.......nice.  
  
A knock at the shoji brought his head up. "Come in."  
  
Omasu bowed slightly. "Aoshi, the doctor is here." She looked at Misao and her face blanched.  
  
"I need for you to do something before he comes in," Aoshi told her quietly. "The bindings on her chest fell off during her fight. I'd like for you to remove her shirt and rebind her chest," he said a matter-of- factly. "Leave her shorts. When you're done, come get me AND the doctor."  
  
He made it clear that he wanted to be there while the doctor stitched her up.  
  
Omasu nodded and hurried to Misao's bureau. Aoshi took the dirtied rags and left with the now-lukewarm water. He would have more water heated while Omasu re-bound Misao.  
  
[I should end it, I know! But I'm on a roll for once!! *giggle*]  
  
A quick five minutes later, Omasu got the doctor and her former Okashira. "I rewrapped her Aoshi-san," she said. "And I made sure to avoid the wounds on her back."  
  
"Good," Aoshi nodded. He waved a hand to the doctor, and the older gentleman stood to follow.  
  
~*~  
  
"She'll need stitching," was the first thing that the doctor said.  
  
Aoshi nodded.  
  
"How did this happen?" the gentleman asked, taking out the materials the stitching-up required.  
  
"A fight," Aoshi answered simply.  
  
"You didn't do this, did you?" he asked, pointing at the lacerations and bruises.  
  
Aoshi stiffened. "Of course not," he answered arduously.  
  
The doctor nodded. "What's with that?" he asked, pointing to Misao's newly- bound chest. "There's no need for modesty when she's injured."  
  
Aoshi glared at him. "She's not injured there doctor. And around me, she WILL be modest."  
  
"Then why don't you just-"  
  
"I'm NOT leaving."  
  
The doctor shrugged. "Have it your way. But if they interfere with my job, they're coming off."  
  
Aoshi didn't say anything.  
  
"Her jaw's bruised pretty bad......." the doc muttered, threading his needle. "You're going to have to hold her," he told Aoshi. "If she wakes up, she'll struggle and scream loud enough to wake up all of Kyoto."  
  
Aoshi moved over to hold onto her arms. What did the doctor mean, hold her still?  
  
"No," he shook his head. "You've got to hold her against you. Try sitting cross-legged in front of her and pull her into your lap. Normally, you would wrap an arm around her waist, but you can't really do that because of the wound on her stomach. So just try your best."  
  
Normally, Aoshi would have left.......but....... This time, he did as he was told. He probably would go crazy if he was in the other room and she woke up screaming.  
  
He wrapped one hand around her waist directly above her stomach wound, and his other hand rested on the top of her head, which was currently leaning against his chest.  
  
"That's fine," the doctor nodded, and pushed the needle through her skin. "This cut here ain't so bad, but that one on her stomach......." he shook his head. "You're going to have to check that twice a day or more to make sure it doesn't get infected."  
  
Aoshi nodded silently.  
  
He watched as the needle went in and out, in and out.......  
  
Finally, after the cut on her leg was completely sewed up, and Misao hadn't awakened yet, Aoshi breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's not the hard part yet," the doctor mumbled. "The hard thing will be to get her stomach sewed up without her waking up. He pulled out a new needle and new thread and got it ready. "Make sure you hold her tight."  
  
Aoshi tightened his grip slightly and continued to watch the needle go in and out of her stomach. It would take a lot of stitches to fix up her stomach....... He was so busy watching, when Misao shuddered and screamed at the top of her lungs, he was caught unawares. She jerked and he gripped her tightly as the doctor fought to keep the needle away from her skin- lest it pierce the wrong place.  
  
She got another pained shriek out before Aoshi clamped his hand over her mouth. He didn't want to alarm the others downstairs. She only struggled for a few seconds before giving in to a state of shock.  
  
Her ocean-sprayed eyes were open wide with shock and she trembled lightly. She bit back another scream, stifling it against his hand. She shuddered again, and Aoshi held on tightly while the doctor continued.  
  
"Shhh......" Aoshi found himself saying. She looked down at the hands holding her and recognized Aoshi's hand above her waist. Then she saw the needle going in and out of her stomach, and promptly passed out.  
  
Aoshi removed his hand from her mouth and held her flaccid head back against him.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the doctor was done, and he handed Aoshi several rolls of bandages. "Change them every day. I've got another house to go to now, so I assume you know how to bandage?" When Aoshi nodded, he continued. "Good. Bandage her up." He stood to leave. "When do you want me to come back?"  
  
"In two days," Aoshi answered. "Could you send in Omasu please?"  
  
"Certainly." The doctor opened the door.  
  
"Check with Shiro for your pay," Aoshi told him.  
  
He nodded, and was gone. Aoshi slid out from behind Misao and gently laid her head back onto the futon. He wrapped up her injuries in the bandages neatly, and stood to wait for Omasu. When the younger woman came in the room, he handed her his summer yukata.  
  
"Dress her in this," he ordered. "Roll up the hem and sleeves. Call me when you're done."  
  
He left and got a bucket with cold water, and a washcloth and waited for Omasu to finish dressing Misao.  
  
He was surprised that the younger woman hadn't protested when he'd ordered her to dress Misao in HIS clothes. But he wasn't sure if she even WORE a yukata to bed. It didn't matter anyway. He'd feel better if she was wearing his clothes at any rate.  
  
Finally, Omasu came out, her hair in slight disarray. "All done Aoshi- san," she said.  
  
Aoshi nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Misao looked much better cleaned and clothed completely. She even looked.......cute.......asleep. He wouldn't mind staying up for the night watching her.  
  
He sat cross-legged beside her and dunked the washcloth in the chilly water he'd gotten. He set his hand on her forehead and noticed that her temperature had risen. He set the folded cloth on her forehead and leaned against the wall behind him.  
  
If she woke up, he wanted to be there.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
hi! ^.^ I'm not sure if Misao ever DOES wear a yukata! I know Aoshi does though sometimes, and he looks REALLY cute!! *grinz like a lovesick fool* Anyway, I hope Aoshi wasn't too OOC.......*whines pitifully* 


	4. Chapter 4, i hope you like it

Yay! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! I had fun writing it!! This chapter will be short [I think] because I haven't exactly thought up what to write next! Lol! Besides, it's 4:28pm on Sunday, and I want to get this chapter DONE so I can write for my 4 remaining fics [well, that I haven't written updates for yet today].  
  
Also, I've started another A/M called "I'd Cry A Million Tears For A Single Smile From You" er.......yeah. But I probably won't post it up until I get the whole thing finished. It won't be over 15 chapters, I know that much! ^.^  
  
Anyway! Onto chapter 4 of "Flying Without Wings"  
  
Oh.......and sorry about using the word 'dunking' so much! Lol! I didn't even think of it. I forgot to proof-read it.......gomen ne!  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Aoshi's eyes snapped open quickly. Why had his eyes opened?  
  
Well, first of all, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. He was supposed to be taking care of Misao. Not to mention that he'd stretched his legs out. And he had LOOONNNGGG legs. And the last reason was because....... well....... Misao was clutching one of his legs with a death grip.  
  
If he would have been Himura, he would have blushed.  
  
If he would have been Sanosuke, he would have grinned.  
  
If he would have been Soujirou.......well....... he probably would have just smiled cluelessly.  
  
It was probably a good thing he wasn't any of them.  
  
He just.......stared.  
  
Heck, if she wanted to sleep with her head on his leg, he sure wasn't going to complain.  
  
He'd just let her do as she pleased.  
  
Besides, he kind of liked feeling like a pillow.......  
  
Aoshi decided to instead, watch her sleep. It wasn't an exciting activity, but it did provide some entertainment. He reached out to steady her movements. She was obviously trying to wake up, but she was also rolling over in her sleep.......  
  
Onto her stomach.  
  
He knew THAT itself would wake her up.......  
  
It would most certainly hurt like.......well.......Hell.  
  
But he would have gladly traded places with her. He felt his fist clench at his side at the mere remembrance of the wounds that had been inflicted on her. When he got a hold of them, they'd have a kodachi down their throat in a heartbeat.  
  
Maybe even both kodachi's.  
  
The shoji to Misao's room slid open soundlessly, and Okina padded inside.  
  
"My poor pretty Misao-chan!" he whined, kneeling down to brush her bangs away from her face. Of course, they already were away-courtesy of Aoshi- but Okina still wanted to do it. "Who would want to hurt an innocent young girl like her?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Well Aoshi, you must know what happened.......ne?"  
  
"......." Aoshi wordlessly handed Okina the note that he had found the day before. He watched the old man's face blanch halfway through.  
  
"But who is he?!"  
  
Aoshi shrugged and checked Misao's temperature. It was nearly normal. He let the rag sit in the cold water and turned to face Okina, who was now staring at Aoshi's leg.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" the old man asked him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she knew who you were......."  
  
"Taitei......." (most likely)  
  
Okina raised an eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
"She woke up yesterday evening......." he explained slowly. "During the stitching."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Aoshi immediately noticed when Misao's breathing pattern changed. It sped up, but also hitched in her throat when the pain hit her. Slowly, her blue-green eyes opened.  
  
"Oh! My pretty Misao-chan!" Okina cheered happily, bending over to give him 'granddaughter' a soft hug. "How do you feel Misao?" he asked gently.  
  
"Hidói." She gritted her teeth, but her eyes gave her away. Tears came unbidden and spilled over. "It really hurts Jiya......."  
  
"Ah, it's okay Misao-chan......." Okina soothed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "But first you might want to let go of Aoshi's leg......."  
  
Aoshi could fell her tears falling onto his leg. It made him sad and angry both at the same time. Mad, because she was hurting, and sad because there was nothing he could do for her.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" she questioned, tensing. Aoshi looked down at her unblinkingly.  
  
"Aa......." Okina smiled. "You've been clutching his leg half the night Misao. It's probably asleep."  
  
Aoshi felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards slightly at the expression on the young woman's face. First, she flushed beet red, then glanced down to see Aoshi's yukata-clad leg clutched to her chest (well, she'd had her head on it.......haha) tightly.  
  
"Oops......." she muttered, releasing it quickly. Aoshi pulled his leg up next to him and flexed his leg muscles to get it to wake up again. Her face was still red, but also reflected guilt, sadness, surprise, and.......fear?  
  
What could she be afraid of?  
  
"I'm sorry......." Misao started, bowing her head, bangs falling out from behind her ears to cover her tear-filled eyes. "It's just......."  
  
"Shhh......." Okina shushed. "Wait until you're better before you explain anything. Are you still tired Misao?"  
  
She blinked and yawned. "A little......."  
  
"Good," Okina told her, giving her a slight kiss on her forehead. "Now you should go to sleep ténshi......." (angel)  
  
She gave Okina a half-hearted scowl at his show of affection. "I'll try Jiya, but it still hurts......."  
  
"I know Misao, I know. Just don't try to move, alright? Besides, Aoshi'll be here if you need anything."  
  
"Oh." Her face blushed cutely, and Okina chuckled.  
  
"It's okay Misao-ténshi. Just rest up, okay? When you wake up, Omasu will fix you anything you want to eat."  
  
A small smile made its way onto her lips and she sighed and let her head settle onto her pillow. Her eyes opened again and she flinched. "This sucks......." she muttered, shifting around on the futon.  
  
She lifted her arms to her face and looked at the long sleeves covering her bandaged arms.  
  
This yukata was certainly not hers. It was too big.  
  
"I will be back......." Aoshi muttered, excusing himself from the room.  
  
Misao let the tears that she'd held back fall. It really did hurt. She felt like utter crap. She felt like someone had smashed a log through her stomach and chewed on her leg. Her back stung painfully, and it hurt trying to lie on it.  
  
Now, who's yukata was she wearing?  
  
One of the sleeves had unrolled during her slumber, and hung a good six inches past the tips of her fingers. She felt much warmer with the sleeves unrolled. So she unrolled the other sleeve as well.  
  
Just then, she caught a smell in the air. Hm.......it smelled like Aoshi- sama! She smiled and brought the yukata's sleeve to her nose. Yep, this was her Aoshi-sama's yukata. She wondered why she was dressed in it and not Okon or Omasu's.......  
  
She rolled onto her side to relieve her back of the pressure, and sighed. Her stomach hurt a little more in this particular position, but her back hurt a lot less. Then her eyes focused on a white bundle in the corner. Her Aoshi-sama's trenchcoat! Her eyes saddened at the blood staining the white leather. She'd ruined it.  
  
Just then, she remembered the night before.  
  
A jerky sensation passed through her body, and she sat up, clamping her own yukata-covered hand over her mouth to muffle the shriek of surprise. She hadn't thought it would hurt so terribly bad.  
  
She stood and shuffled over to her cabinet in the corner of the room. Opening it, she found Úmi, and tugged her free of the cluttered area.  
  
Úmi was her stuffed dolphin. She'd taken the stuffed creature with her when her mother and father died, as it was the only toy she owned at the time. Úmi needed some well-deserved attention, and Misao felt like hugging something. So.......  
  
Úmi was pulled from her cabinet, and Misao had something to hug, though, of course, she'd rather be hugging her Aoshi-sama! (who wouldn't.......! ^.^')  
  
She made her way back to the futon slowly and immediately noticed Aoshi's warm winter yukata covering the bed on the floor. She smiled to herself. Then she wondered if Aoshi-sama had forked it over willingly, or if Okina had forced him.  
  
She giggled lightly at the mental image of Aoshi-sama forking over his yukata to a grinning Okina. She crawled onto the bed, energy spent, and didn't even bother to cover herself up. Aoshi-sama's yukata was much too big for her, and went at least a foot below her feet. She hugged Úmi to herself tightly and didn't bother to roll the bottom of Aoshi-sama's yukata up.  
  
She yawned lightly and tucked Úmi under her chin. Now she was tired.......  
  
[note: Úmi= ocean ^^;;;;]  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Aoshi slid open Misao's door ten minutes later, carrying a steaming cup of tea. His face softened as he took in the scene Misao made on the floor.  
  
She definitely looked cute. Adorable even.  
  
She was lying on her side, hugging an ocean-blue stuffed dolphin, the sleeves of her (which was really his) yukata covering her hands. The bottom of the yukata covered her feet, and her blanket was strewn all over the place. The dolphin's deep black eyes seemed to laugh up at him.  
  
~Don't you wish you were me?  
  
Aoshi shook his head.  
  
He must've been imagining things.......  
  
He smiled slightly and sat down beside Misao, checking her temperature again. She was fine, and he lifted his cup to his lips. The warm steam curled over the rim of the teacup, and the hot liquid fell down his throat.  
  
And he continued to watch Misao hugging her dolphin.  
  
Well? It WAS cute!  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Hey, ^^;; I don't know WHY I wrote what I did, but whatever. I finally cranked this chapter out after a week of WB. ^^;; (writer's block) but now it's here, and you've read it! Lol!  
  
I want to draw the scene with Misao clutching Úmi, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Hahaha......*rubs the back of her head* I'm always starting things I don't finish.......^^;;  
  
Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! There won't be much action until Misao can actually, well, walk again. Hahaha....... Okay, well, I suppose I'll see you next chapter!!! Bye-bye!  
  
~Okashira Misao *huggles Aoshi*  
  
PS. Review please!! ^.^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Writer's Block, Writer's block, dancing through my head.......  
  
I uh.......really don't know what to write next. I mean, seriously. But, because Skye Silvereye asked.......I'll answer. Hey, there'll be plenty of the good ol' 'damsel in distress' going on later in this fic!  
  
Onto el fanfictionario! (er, whatever it is in Español!) ^-^;;;;  
  
~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~  
  
*thinks* Uhm.......what to write? What to write? Oh I got it! WAFF!! ^-^  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Misao opened her eyes slowly, the real world coming vaguely into focus. Well, as in focus as it could. In her eyes, the room seemed to shake slightly, the walls moving against their will.  
  
Where was she again?  
  
Her face was pressed into something warm and furry, and then she realized that she was, in fact, cold. Actually, the room seemed frozen.......was the window open?  
  
She shifted her weight around and groaned slightly with frustration. Her whole body was stiff and still hurt like mad.  
  
Her eyes darted upward, and she sighed. Just great.......the window was completely open, clear across the room! It was freezing. Hm.......maybe Omasu or somebody was around to help.......  
  
She turned her head slightly and saw Aoshi-sama sitting in a corner sleeping with his back against the wall, the front of his yukata gaping(to her advantage), and an empty teacup sitting by his leg.  
  
For a moment, she almost felt like a little kid again....... Only, she wasn't 5 anymore, so she couldn't sleep in Aoshi-sama's lap like she used to so long ago.  
  
That really was too bad.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" she rasped, realizing that her throat was sore. 'What a time for a sore throat!' she thought, licking her lips. And her mouth was dry too. Real great.......  
  
Aoshi-sama just kept right on sleeping....... Yes, he looked cute, but she wanted the window closed.......and.......  
  
She shut her mouth. Aoshi-sama probably hadn't been getting much sleep, being at the temple so much.......perhaps it would be better to let him sleep.......she was being selfish.......  
  
She sighed into Úmi's furry body and coughed lightly. A cough AND a sore throat? Great, a terrible combination.......  
  
She had a mental picture of herself bed-ridden for a month. She didn't really appreciate that picture at all. Not one bit.  
  
She scowled to herself and coughed again, covering her mouth with her hand and cringing as the coughing pulled at her stomach-wound.  
  
Ouch.......  
  
A tear made its way down the side of her face. That had really hurt. She felt Aoshi-sama stiffen from across the room. He immediately stood and kneeled beside her.  
  
"Are you all right Misao?" he asked softly, putting a hand on her forehead. "You've got a fever......."  
  
"The window?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking slightly. "It's cold......."  
  
He immediately stood and shut the window tightly, pulling the white curtains over it.  
  
"Arígatoo......." she murmured softly, burrowing her face in Úmi, shoulders shaking slightly.  
  
Aoshi went to the closet and pulled out a winter blanket, throwing it over her lightly. Her shoulders tensed again as she coughed heavily, and Aoshi paused before pulling the blanket over her shoulders and under her chin.  
  
"Arígatoo Aoshi-sama......." she croaked quietly. "You're nice......."  
  
"Dóo itashimáshite Misao," he said firmly. "Oyasumi nasái......."  
  
"Wait Aoshi-sama," she started, trying to sit up.  
  
"Lie down Misao," Aoshi ordered. "What is it?"  
  
"Water?" she asked, feeling slightly selfish. Aoshi-sama shouldn't have to be at her beck-and-call....... "Please?"  
  
"Aa......." he turned and left the room, leaving her to think for a few minutes. He could be nice when he wanted to be. Hm....... it seemed that he didn't want her talking. She felt her face flush in embarrassment.  
  
Well, she knew she DID talk to much.......  
  
Maybe Aoshi would like her more if she didn't talk so much.......  
  
Then again, after her embarrassing failure in fighting.......maybe he hated her....... Maybe he was only helping her get better so he could find out what happened....... She had no doubt that Aoshi-sama could beat that man....... Insumi....... or whatever he said his name was.  
  
She scowled mentally at the thought of that despicable man. Grrr she really wanted to cut him into little bitty pieces. Too bad she couldn't.  
  
She really felt useless.  
  
Aoshi-sama came back a few minutes later with a glass of water. She took it wordlessly and sat up half-way to gulp down the contents quickly. "Thank you Aoshi-sama," she mumbled, lying back down and closing her eyes.  
  
Aoshi watched Misao fall asleep, but it took her awhile, and he realized that it was most likely because she was also sick. He slid the shoji to her room open and walked silently down the corridor, making his way to the kitchen to find some cold water to help control her fever.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Eh, that's all I'm writing today. (Sorry Skye) ^^;;; My dad's forbidden the Internet because he couldn't find his stupid webpage.......oh brother. *growls* It makes me so mad! Just cause he doesn't know crap about computers doesn't mean he should get mad. I don't see why he didn't just ask for my help in the first place.......  
  
Ah well, I'll force him to put it under his favorites and set it up as his homepage....... Our regular homepage isn't working anyway.......  
  
Well, hopefully next time my happy-go-lucky mood won't be ruined by something so stupid.  
  
C-ya all next chapter!  
  
~~Okashira Misao 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm allowed back online now! ^^ Yay! (yeah) anyway, I still have no clue as to what to write next....... I really don't. So the chapters will be.......er.......short.......until I get a burst of inspiration or something. ^_^  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Chapter 6.......  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Misao sighed and stared up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. She had her stuffed dolphin to hug, and the ceiling to stare at, not to mention the pain in her back.......  
  
She'd been in bed for approximately four days with nothing to do except sleep and eat. She got up every so often with Omasu's help to go to the bathroom and such, but other than that, she didn't move.  
  
And her leg felt much better than it previously had. But her back.......  
  
It really hurt....... And from what she'd been told, the wounds there weren't near as bad as the one in her stomach, or on her leg.......  
  
So why did it hurt so bad?  
  
And her fever hadn't gone away either.......  
  
How strange. She wasn't going to tell anyone that her back hurt, however....... They'd probably think that she was a sissy or something.......  
  
Even though she had a fever, and she was sick, she couldn't seem to get to sleep at all. Insomnia Ultima....... that's what she called it.  
  
She was too weak to really do anything except lie down, so she couldn't exactly get up and train to cure her boredom.  
  
Aoshi-sama had stopped sticking to her room like glue, and wasn't hanging around so much anymore....... It was kind of lonely sitting by yourself, staring at the ceiling....... but Aoshi-sama probably had better things to do with his time than watch over her.  
  
The doctor had stopped by on the second day of ultimate boredom, and had proclaimed that her leg and stomach were healing up nicely. He'd even said that perhaps she would be able to be up and around as soon as her flu passed on.  
  
There WAS a flu going around town, and Okon had gotten, but Misao didn't think they were the same flu. While poor Okon was busy throwing up her lunch, she herself just had a fever and flashes of heat and cold.  
  
She hated it when she was so hot she wanted the window open, but then as soon as the person who opened the window left, she wanted it closed because she was cold.  
  
She'd become accustomed to sleeping on her side, so that her back didn't hurt so bad. But every so often, in the middle of the night, she'd turn over onto her back and jolt herself awake. Hey, it was one heck of an alarm.  
  
Except one time she'd woken up at 2:00am.......  
  
The shoji to her room slid open, and somebody walked in. Misao turned her head to see Okina waltz into the room.  
  
"Hey Jiya," she greeted, her voice still slightly raspy, but not nearly as bad as it had been.  
  
"Good morning Misao!" Jiya smiled heartily.  
  
"Morning? It's still morning?" Misao whined. "I feel like it's been a month!"  
  
"Maybe you should read something then," Okina suggested.  
  
"Like what? I don't own any books......."  
  
"No, but Aoshi does. I'll see if he'll let you borrow a book or two, alright?"  
  
"You probably shouldn't bother him Jiya," Misao sighed. "He's most likely working on something."  
  
"He's working all right," Jiya mused. "Working on finding out more information about that man that you fought.......what was his name again?"  
  
"Insumi.......I think."  
  
"Yes, well, Aoshi's looking for him."  
  
"Oh....... When's lunch?" she asked, hoping it would be in two minutes or less.  
  
"Not for a few hours actually.......It's only 9:30......."  
  
"Oh," she sighed disappointedly. "Alright."  
  
~*~  
  
Okina returned ½ an hour later with two books, both old and worn looking.  
  
"They aren't about war techniques are they?" Misao asked dubiously. "I'll bet they are."  
  
"Actually, Aoshi said that they were very good novels," Jiya reprimanded. "First there's 'The Backfence Story', and the other one is called 'My Friend Flicka'. They're both about animals, so I think you'll like them."  
  
"Animals, huh? What kinds?"  
  
"Well, 'The Backfence Story' is about cats, and 'My Friend Flicka' is about a horse."  
  
"Oh......."  
  
"Here you go Misao!" he said triumphantly, depositing them in front of her. "Do you need some more pillows?"  
  
"No Jiya, I'm fine......."  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
A few days later, her fever went up, and her back started to throb painfully instead of ache, but she didn't say anything, afraid that her friends would think that she was weak.......  
  
~*~  
  
Aoshi was studying in his room, well, studying up on former Oniwabanshuu members, but he still couldn't find anyone named "Insumi" and it was driving him up the wall.  
  
He'd gone through every book in the whole Aoiya, and he'd ordered more from the other stationed Oniwabanshuu members, but he doubted that he would find anything.  
  
Just as he set his book down, Omasu came busting inside his room, nearly taking his shoji off its track. He looked up startled and stared coldly at the intrusion of his solitude.  
  
"It-It's Misao!" she exclaimed. "I knew something strange was going on, and that it smelled kind of strange in there, but I had no idea!" She grabbed onto Aoshi's arm and urged him to follow her down the hall.  
  
Aoshi himself was rather confused. What about Misao?  
  
She ran inside Misao's room where the other members of the Oniwabanshuu were gathered, looking on either with tears in their eyes [Jiya, Okon, Omasu] or with worry etched into their faces[Shiro, Kuro].  
  
"She was having another one of those spells, you know. And she kept saying something about her back hurting. Well, since she hadn't said anything about it before, and she'd been out for nearly a day now, I figured I should check it out."  
  
"My poor Misao!" Jiya cried, wiping tears from his eyes. "How did this happen?!" Aoshi raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Jiya pointed down at Misao.  
  
Aoshi followed his gaze and noticed that Omasu had pulled the top of her yukata down to her waist, and the ninja girl was flipped over on her stomach. Her pale skin was dull-looking on her back, but only on her back. The rest of her skin was dull, but not that dull.  
  
Her back wounds were colored terribly, black and red with puss leaking out around them. The skin was jagged around the wounds, and pink and puffy. He wondered just how this had happened.  
  
He knelt down and pressed two fingers against the largest cut, pushing puss out of the wound.  
  
Misao whimpered and tried to turn over, but Omasu knelt down and held her in place, brushing her hair back behind her ears and running her hands through her hair to help calm her.  
  
"Do you know what it is Aoshi?" Okina asked fearfully.  
  
Aoshi nodded slowly. "I do," he stated.  
  
"Is it.......bad?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"I mean, it sure smells bad......." Jiya put a hand over his nose, and Aoshi frowned. He knew what it was, all right, but how Misao had gotten it, he had no idea.  
  
"What is it Aoshi-san?" Okon asked him.  
  
"Gangrene," he whispered. "She has gangrene......."  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
WooT! Bet you never saw that coming! ^^ Gangrene is.......  
  
The death or decay of living tissue in the body. Moist gangrene is the result of an injury, a blood clot, or a tight bandage that restricts the blood flow to the tissues. It is characterized by an offensive odor from the affected area. It spreads rapidly to other tissues, and, if untreated, can result in death.  
  
You know what'll happen, right? She'll have so many scars.......poor Misao, I'm so cruel.......OH WELL, IT'S A FANFICTION! ^^;; It never really did happen!  
  
C-ya!  
  
~~Okashira Misao  
  
PS. Review please? And sorry this was so short....... 


End file.
